


Heroes and Gods Parents learn Percys past

by RW06



Series: Characters react to ______. [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RW06/pseuds/RW06
Summary: The Fates summon the Heroes of Olympus and the Gods of Olympus the learn why everyone is fond of Percy Jackson.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Thalia Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Series: Characters react to ______. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021495
Kudos: 21





	1. The gathering and notes.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gods and Demigods Read Their Stories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708795) by [PBlack2019](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PBlack2019/pseuds/PBlack2019). 



> This is my first fic on this. So still getting used to the layout. If you have any constructive criticism for me please leave it in the comments. Thank you. And I hope you enjoy.

The seven, Nico, Clarrise, and Grover were all sitting in Cabin 3. They were talking about how much as changed at camp when a bright light came rushing down on them and they were engulfed in the light. 

The gods were all sitting in their thrones discussing the coming up Winter Solstice and how the year rounders were going to come vist. They were all cutoff by a bright light then a 'thud' when the light cleared out they saw a group of demi-gods and a certain Satyr.

Percy pushed up off of Grover and sat up. "Guys!" He yelled and quickly got up. "Why are we on Olympus?" Annabeth asked. "I dont know." Thalia looked at Percy. "It wasnt my fault!" He out his hands up in defense.

Everyone was cut off by a bright light and a 'thud'. Everyone looked at a box on the ground and went up to it. "It says it's from the Fates." Apollo explained. "Read the note." They heard a voice coming from everywhere. " _Dear Olympus,_

_We have brought the demigods and Satyr from the future. They will introduce themselves but not with their parents name. You will have to guess who they are. They are hear for all of you to read a certain Demigods past._

_Sincerely,_

_The Fates_

Everyone looked at each other then the Gods looked at the Demigods. "Um...so whose going first?" Leo asked. "I will. My name is Thalia." She looked around to see if there would be a reaction and the only one was from Zeus who looked at his daughter with hope in his eyes. Then Annabeth stepped forward and she stated her name and stepped back. Athena noted this and wanted to ask but didn't. "Hi. I'm Percy Jackson." He waved then stepped back in line. Poseidon looked at Percy, then looked away. "Hi. I'm Nico Di Angelo." He stepped back to his place next to Will. Everyone looked at him not knowing how he was alive. "Hi. I'm Hazel." She didn't even step forward. "Hi. I'm Leo Valdez." He said with a how. Everyone roled their eyes. "Hi. I'm Clarrise." She just glared. "I'm Jason Grace." Zeus flicked between Jupiter and Zeus. "I'm Piper." She said then flicked Leo. "I'm Frank." He saw Ares flick between Mars and his current self. "I'm Grover." He shrank under Zeus glare. Percy saw this and stepped in front of Grover and glared at Zeus who standed down. Everyone beside the Demigods wete amazed. "Hi. I'm Will." He said then grabbed Nicos hand. The gods all said hi. Then grabbed the bag.


	2. I accidentally vaporized my math teacher.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How do you accidentally vaporize your math teacher?" Thalia asked. "Umm.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Know it's been awhile but....here ya go!

Athena opens the book and starts to read.

**Chapter 1: I accidentally vaporized my math teacher.**

"Percy....how do you accidentally vaporize your math teacher?" Thalia asked. "Umm...Lady Athena please continue.." Percy muttered.

**Look, I didn’t want to be a half-blood.**

"None of us did." Nico muttered. Percy looked at Nico, "If I remember correctly you were excited to find out your were a half-blood." Nico glared at Percy crossing his arms. All the Demigods laughed and shook their heads at the small one.

**If you’re reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is:**

"Oh no!" Thalia screamed. Athena quit reading and looked at her with what seemed to be a odd mixture of concern and annoyance. "What?" She asked glaring at the the daughter of Zeus. "Percy is giving advice duck and cover!" Percy huffed and splashed her with water. Thalia retaliated and zapped him. Before a fight could start Nico got in between them, "Stop! We are not repeating capture the flag!" They looked at each other then they looked at Nico. "Nico...what happened during capture the flag?" Annabeth asked. "Spoilers?" Athena huffed then continued.

**close this book right now. Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life.**

"Actually not bad advice." Annabeth smirked at her friend. Thalia just huffed trying to hide a smile.

**Being a half-blood is dangerous. It’s scary. Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways.**

Apollo started squirming getting weird looks. Artemis just glared with a knowing look. "No. Singing." She huffed at her annoying brother.

**If you’re a normal kid, reading this because you think it’s fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened. But if you recognize yourself in these pages – if you feel something stirring inside – stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it’s only a matter of time before _they_ sense it too, and they’ll come for you.**

"Percy." Jason shook his head. "What?" Percy looked at him. "Nothin.."

**Don’t say I didn’t warn you.**

**My name is Percy Jackson.**

**I’m twelve years old. Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York.**

"My dad tried sending me to that school.." Piper gaped. "Really? Wow." Percy looked down amazed at the new information.

**Am I a troubled kid?**

"Yes!" Every demigod but Percy yelled. "Feelin' the love guys!" Persassy sassed.

**Yeah. You could say that.**

**I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it, but things really started going bad last May, when our sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan – twenty-eight mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff.**

**I know – it sounds like torture. Most Yancy field trips were.**

**But Mr Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes.**

Grover failed knowing what was going to happen. He gripped Percys hand not liking this, Chiron warned him that the Fates like to play pranks, yes they were serious but at times they enjoyed their fun too. He hopes this wouldn't be like that.

**Mr Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee. You wouldn’t think he’d be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armour and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn’t put me to sleep.**

"Let me guess-" Leo was cut off by Annabeths hand. "No spoilers!"

**I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn’t get in trouble. Boy, was I wrong. See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn’t aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway. And before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took a behind-the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim. And the time before that . . . Well, you get the idea.**

"Keep going!!" Hermes yelled.

**This trip, I was determined to be good.**

**All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly red-headed kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend, Grover, in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich.**

**Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must’ve been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin.**

"Hey!" Grover pouted. "Sorry G-Man!"

**On top of all that, he was crippled. He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don’t let that fool you. You should’ve seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.**

"Like seriously he ran faster than the head runner on the track team!" Percy exclaimed.

**Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn’t do anything back to her because I was already on probation. The headmaster had threatened me with death-by-inschool-suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip.**

**‘I’m going to kill her,’ I mumbled.**

**Grover tried to calm me down. ‘It’s okay. I like peanut butter.’ He dodged another piece of Nancy’s lunch.**

**‘That’s it.’ I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat.**

**‘You’re already on probation,’ he reminded me. ‘You know who’ll get blamed if anything happens.’ Looking back on it, I wish I’d decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there. In-school suspension would’ve been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into.**

**Mr Brunner led the museum tour. He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery.**

**It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years.**

"Eons." Aphrodite muttered.

**He gathered us around a four-metre-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a _stele_ , for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting, but everybody around me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs Dodds, would give me the evil eye.**

**Mrs Dodds was this little maths teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker. She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last maths teacher had a nervous breakdown.**

Hades looked down he had to have a good reason to send Alecto after a 12 year old boy.

**From her first day, Mrs Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was devil spawn. She would point her crooked finger at me and say, ‘Now, honey,’ real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after-school detention for a month.**

"What's detention?" Hermes asked. "Torture." Leo and Percy said and the same time.

**One time, after she’d made me erase answers out of old maths workbooks until midnight, I told Grover I didn’t think Mrs Dodds was human. He looked at me real serious and said, ‘You’re absolutely right.’**

"Grover.." Thalia said shaking her head at the beloved goat boy.

**Mr Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art.**

**Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the _stele_ , and I turned around and said, ‘Will you _shut up_?’**

**It came out louder than I meant it to. The whole group laughed. Mr Brunner stopped his story.**

**‘Mr Jackson,’ he said, ‘did you have a comment?’**

**My face was totally red. I said, ‘No, sir.’**

Everyone looked at Percy to see his face go red. "Dude you okay?" Leo asked. "I...I don't know." Percy answered. Grover shook his head. "The Fates are having their fun...we should've known they wouldn't just let us go to the past and tell people from the past the future.." "Wait...so your telling me that we have to reexperince everything..." Percy looked a little worried. Grover nodded his head knowing this is going to be painful.

**Mr Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the _stele_.**

**‘Perhaps you’ll tell us what this picture represents?’**

**I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it. ‘That’s Kronos eating his kids, right?’**

Just when the feeling was described Percy felt relieved and it showed.

**‘Yes,’ Mr Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. ‘And he did this because . . .’**

**‘Well . . .’ I racked my brain to remember. ‘Kronos was the king god, and –’**

Zeus huffed.

**‘God? ’ Mr Brunner asked.**

**‘Titan,’ I corrected myself. ‘And . . . he didn’t trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters –’**

**‘Eeew! ’ said one of the girls behind me.**

**‘– and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans,’ I continued, ‘and the gods won.’**

**Some snickers from the group.**

**Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, ‘Like we’re going to use this in real life. Like it’s going to say on our job applications, “Please explain why Kronos ate his kids”.’**

**‘And why, Mr Jackson,’ Brunner said, ‘to paraphrase Miss Bobofit’s excellent question, does this matter in real life? ’**

"Busted." Hermes said in a sing song voice.

**‘Busted,’ Grover muttered.**

**‘Shut up,’ Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair.**

**At least Nancy got in trouble, too. Mr Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears.**

**I thought about his question, and shrugged. ‘I don’t know, sir.’**

**‘I see.’ Mr Brunner looked disappointed. ‘Well, half credit, Mr Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan’s stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it’s time for lunch. Mrs Dodds, would you lead us back outside?’**

**The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses.**

**Grover and I were about to follow when Mr Brunner said, ‘Mr Jackson.’**

**I knew that was coming.**

**I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned towards Mr Brunner. ‘Sir?’**

**Mr Brunner had this look that wouldn’t let you go – intense brown eyes that could’ve been a thousand years old and had seen everything.**

**‘You must learn the answer to my question,’ Mr Brunner told me.**

**‘About the Titans? ’**

**‘About real life. And how your studies apply to it.’**

**‘Oh.’**

**‘What you learn from me,’ he said, ‘is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson.’**

**I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard.**

**I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armour and shouted: ‘What ho! ’ and challenged us, sword-point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who had ever lived, and their mother, and what god they worshipped. But Mr Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and I had never made above a C- in my life.**

**No – he didn’t expect me to be _as good_ ; he expected me to be _better_. And I just couldn’t learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly.**

"Why did Chiron make a house call with you?" Artemis asked. "It gets explained." Percy just looked away that conversation was not one of his favorites.

**I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr Brunner took one long sad look at the _stele_ , like he’d been at this girl’s funeral.**

**He told me to go outside and eat my lunch.**

**The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue.**

**Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I’d ever seen over the city. I figured maybe it was global warming or something, because the weather all across New York state had been weird since Christmas. We’d had massive snow storms, flooding, wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn’t have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in.**

"Why you so mad?" Hermes teased earning a glare from Zeus.

**Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers. Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady’s bag, and, of course, Mrs Dodds wasn’t seeing a thing.**

**Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn’t know we were from _that_ school – the school for loser freaks who couldn’t make it elsewhere.**

**‘Detention? ’ Grover asked.**

**‘Nah,’ I said. ‘Not from Brunner. I just wish he’d lay off me sometimes. I mean – I’m not a genius.’**

"Understatement of the year!" Thalia teased earning her a glare.

**Grover didn’t say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said, ‘Can I have your apple?’**

Every one snickered.

**I didn’t have much of an appetite, so I let him take it.**

**I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue, and thought about my mom’s apartment, only a little ways uptown from where we sat. I hadn’t seen her since Christmas. I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home. She’d hug me and be glad to see me, but she’d be disappointed, too. She’d send me right back to Yancy, remind me that I had to try harder, even if this was my sixth school in six years and I was probably going to be kicked out again. I wouldn’t be able to stand that sad look she’d give me.**

Every demigod looked at Percy wondering how this brave powerful hero could ever feel like this.

**Mr Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized café table.**

**I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends – I guess she’d gotten tired of stealing from the tourists – and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover’s lap.**

**‘Oops.’ She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray-painted her face with liquid Cheetos.**

**I tried to stay cool. The school counsellor had told me a million times, ‘Count to ten, get control of your temper.’ But I was so mad my mind went blank.**

Percy started to physically shake. Annabeth tried her hardest to calm him down.

**A wave roared in my ears.**

Everyone heard the sound but no one got way.

**I don’t remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming, ‘Percy pushed me!’**

**Mrs Dodds materialized next to us.**

**Some of the kids were whispering: ‘Did you see –’**

**‘– the water –’**

**‘– like it grabbed her –’**

Everyone looked at Poseidon. "YOU BROKE THE OATH!" Zeus shouted. "YOU BROKE IT TOO!" Poseidon got in his face. "ENOUGH!!" Thalia and Percy yelled earning their parents attention. "YOU BOTH BROKE IT! THE ONLY ONE WHO DIDNT WAS HADES! SO SHUT IT!" Percy yelled getting out the anger he was feeling from this book. When he was done yelling everyone was soaked in water. Percy huffed and dried them all.

**I didn’t know what they were talking about. All I knew was that I was in trouble again.**

**As soon as Mrs Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., etc., Mrs Dodds turned on me. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if I’d done something she’d been waiting for all semester. ‘Now, honey –’**

**‘I know,’ I grumbled. ‘A month erasing textbooks.’**

"Never. Never guess Your punishment." Hermes said shaking his head.

**That wasn’t the right thing to say.**

**‘Come with me,’ Mrs Dodds said.**

**‘Wait! ’ Grover yelped. ‘It was me. _I_ pushed her.’**

**I stared at him, stunned. I couldn’t believe he was trying to cover for me. Mrs Dodds scared Grover to death.**

**She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled.**

**‘I don’t think so, Mr Underwood,’ she said.**

**‘But –’**

**‘You – _will_ – stay – here.’**

**Grover looked at me desperately.**

**‘It’s okay, man,’ I told him. ‘Thanks for trying.’**

**‘Honey,’ Mrs Dodds barked at me. _‘Now.’_**

**Nancy Bobofit smirked.**

**I gave her my deluxe I’ll-kill-you-later stare.**

All the Demigods who have seen this state shuddered. "Why does this all effect you?" Hera asked. Percy looked at Annabeth WHO nodded. He gave Hera his 'ill kill you later' stare (glare) causing her to shudder and look away.

**I then turned to face Mrs Dodds, but she wasn’t there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on.**

**How’d she get there so fast?**

**I have moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I’ve missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place behind it. The school counsellor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain**

**misinterpreting things.**

'Cough' "The mist" 'cough'

Everyone looked at Hermes who just smirked.

**I wasn’t so sure.**

"Even then the mist didn't affect you..." Grover stated in wonder.

**I went after Mrs Dodds.**

**Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr Brunner, like he wanted Mr Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr Brunner was absorbed in his novel.**

**I looked back up. Mrs Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall.**

**Okay, I thought. She’s going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop. But apparently that wasn’t the plan. I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section.**

**Except for us, the gallery was empty.**

"Creepy!"

**Mrs Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling.**

**Even without the noise, I would’ve been nervous. It’s weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it . . .**

**‘You’ve been giving us problems, honey,’ she said.**

**I did the safe thing. I said, ‘Yes, ma’am.’**

**She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. ‘Did you really think you would get away with it?’**

**The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil. She’s a teacher, I thought nervously. It’s not like she’s going to hurt me.**

**I said, ‘I’ll – I’ll try harder, ma’am.’**

**Thunder shook the building.**

**‘We are not fools, Percy Jackson,’ Mrs Dodds said. ‘It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain.’**

**I didn’t know what she was talking about. All I could think of was that the teachers must’ve found the illegal stash of candy I’d been selling out of my dorm room. Or maybe they’d realized I got my essay on _Tom Sawyer_ from the Internet without ever reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade. Or worse, they were going to make me read the book.**

"Seaweed Brain it's not that bad of a book." Annabeth her shook head.

**‘Well? ’ she demanded.**

**‘Ma’am, I don’t . . .’**

**‘Your time is up,’ she hissed. Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn’t human. She was a shrivelled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons.**

**Then things got even stranger.**

**Mr Brunner, who’d been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand.**

**‘What ho, Percy! ’ he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air.**

**Mrs Dodds lunged at me.**

**With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn’t a pen any more. It was a sword – Mr Brunner’s bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day.**

"Wait! He used RipTide for tournament day?" Grover asked. "Ya." Percy nodded.

**Mrs Dodds spun towards me with a murderous look in her eyes.**

**My knees were jelly.**

Percy looked at Annabeth then Grover and huffed. He started to feel his legs wobble and glared at the wall.

**My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword.**

Percy's hands started to shake. Annabeth grabbed his hands trying to help.

**She snarled, ‘Die, honey! ’**

**And she flew straight at me.**

**Absolute terror ran through my body.**

Percy got some nervous looks from people knowing when Percy gets scared he relies on instincts.

**I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword.**

**The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water. _Hisss!_**

**Mrs Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan. She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulphur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me.**

Percy shuddered amd gagged making a weird combo causing multiple people to laugh.

**I was alone.**

**There was a ballpoint pen in my hand.**

**Mr Brunner wasn’t there. Nobody was there but me.**

**My hands were still trembling. My lunch must’ve been contaminated with magic mushrooms or something.** **Had I imagined the whole thing?** **I went back outside.** **It had started to rain.**

**Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me, she said, ‘I hope Mrs Kerr whipped your butt.’**

**I said, ‘Who?’**

**‘Our _teacher_. Duh!’**

**I blinked. We had no teacher named Mrs Kerr. I asked Nancy what she was talking about.**

**She just rolled her eyes and turned away.**

"The mist." Athena and Annabeth commented.

**I asked Grover where Mrs Dodds was.**

**He said, ‘Who?’**

**But he paused first, and he wouldn’t look at me, so I thought he was messing with me.**

**‘Not funny, man,’ I told him. ‘This is serious.’**

**Thunder boomed overhead.**

**I saw Mr Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he’d never moved.**

**I went over to him.**

**He looked up, a little distracted. ‘Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr Jackson.’**

**I handed it over. I hadn’t even realized I was still holding it.**

**‘Sir,’ I said, ‘where’s Mrs Dodds?’**

**He stared at me blankly. ‘Who?’**

**‘The other chaperone. Mrs Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher.’**

**He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned.**

**‘Percy, there is no Mrs Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling all right?’**

"They were letting the must affect him." Annabeth explained so no-one would go dissing Chiron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if this is the full chapter. If not i am truly sorry.  
> Please leave a review.   
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
